


Paved With Good Intentions

by minkhollow



Category: Rent, To Wong Foo (1995)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In stopping by the hospital to visit, a friend of Angel's gives Roger some well-meant advice that helps send everything down the toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang from an 'OF COURSE' moment after I first saw To Wong Foo. Characters variously belong to Jonathan Larson/his estate and Universal Pictures, not me.

Visiting is all well and good, but there's only so much of hospitals Roger can take. He wasn't ever very good with them in the first place, and now that he's likely to be seeing a lot more of them in the next few years, it's only getting worse. And just now, it's not helping at all that Mimi's not talking to him. God, but he's got to get out of here.

He doesn't realize he said that out loud until someone says, "Did you have a mode of transportation in mind for that, dear?"

Roger turns and looks at the... person who addressed him - bit overdressed for a hospital, but wearing it very well. "Whatever I could afford after I pawned my guitar, most likely." Not that he likes the idea of parting with his Fender, but it'll fetch the best price of anything he's got, if he's going to do this.

"I think I know just the place for you."

"...Do you."

"You know Crazy Elijah's, the used car place uptown? Tell him Miss Vida sent you and you should be able to cut a good deal."

"I... think I'll have to keep that one in mind." And then some of the pieces of familiarity fall together - somewhere between the clothes and the mannerisms - and he adds, "Wait, do you know Angel?" before he can stop himself.

"Of course. I was just on my way in to visit her."

Roger nods. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. Thanks."

***

Mark sent Collins home to get some rest, even though he looks pretty worn out himself, and hasn't said much. Angel's been trying to read, but it's slow going when you've got satire and can't really laugh without hacking up a lung. Seriously, this is the worst damn cold ever invented.

And then there's the sound of heels in the hallway, stopping just inside the door to his room. "Oh, darling, how do you stand it? It's so drab in here."

Even taking the pain into consideration, it's rare that Angel doesn't have a smile for Vida. "I've lived in worse places. And much as I understand the sentiment, one way or another, I doubt I'll be here quite long enough to need your redecorating services."

"I see you still haven't lost your optimism."

"Sometimes I wonder how I've managed, but where else would it go? And look at you, immaculate as ever."

Vida smiles. "Well, if a lady can't clean up well to visit a friend in need, she's not doing her job properly. Are you still seeing that young man - what was his name again?"

"Collins? Of course. He got sent home to get some sleep. The hospital staff gave up trying to keep him out as often as they'd like after the fifth or sixth time he told them he'd gladly take the risk of getting sick himself."

"You found yourself a real treasure with that one."

"Completely by accident, believe me. What brings you here, anyway? I wasn't expecting you."

"You know how it is - word gets around, and hospitals are simply dreary without company. That and I don't think you've heard about this summer's adventure yet."

"Heard you tied for first at the pageant, but that's it. Didn't realize it qualified as an adventure."

By the time Vida finishes the story, Mark's tuned in (and been properly introduced) as well. Angel can't help thinking if this were anywhere else, the boy would have his camera out and rolling.

"Sounds like you had an interesting time of things."

"Oh, we did. But make no mistake, darling, I have no intention of ever leaving New York again."

"Center of the universe, and all that?"

"I knew you would understand. Though I did run into a young man on my way in here who mentioned getting himself out of town. He asked if I knew you, actually."

Vida's not in a good position to see Mark's expression, but Angel can see the tentative smile her roadtrip story brought on drop away like a rock. He doesn't really have the energy for such a visible protest, so he just sighs.

"Roger... has a lot of thinking to do, I won't deny him that. But it'd probably be better for everyone involved if he stayed here to do it."

"...Oh. Well, he did only say he'd take my referral under advisement, so he might stay anyway." Vida catches sight of the clock on the wall, and sighs herself. "I need to get going, hon. I'll try to drop by again, and get one of the other girls along if I can. You hang in there, all right?"

"Absolutely. Good to see you again."

After she's gone, Mark curses in Yiddish for a few moments before circling back to English. "Fuck. Roger's going to leave, just as soon as he thinks he can get away with it. Everything's piling up, and I don't think he wants to lock himself in the loft again. _Dammit_."

"Oh, Mark. Vida means well, she really does. And I think if she'd had all the facts, she would've told him to stay."

"But still. I don't want to lose him before I have to, Angel. It's bad enough you're..."

"You're stronger than you think, honey. You can pull through this. All of you can."

Though Angel's not about to deny the situation looks grim.

***

The argument looks like it starts small, from a distance. A girl that reminds Vida of Chi Chi a bit - it's the hair, mainly - says something to the young man who wanted to get out of the city, and within five minutes, nearly everyone's shouting at each other.

"He's leaving, I'll bet. God, what have I done?"

"You been making half the world's business your own again?"

"Noxie, this is neither the time nor the place."

"Damn right. They should all be glad Angel can't kick their asses - she would not be pleased right now."

"No, rather. Let's go."

It's heartbreaking to see a family falling apart, and any other time and place, Vida would probably be trying to mediate. But there's already been one rather loud accusation of prying into others' business, and she'd prefer it didn't hit any closer to home than it already is.

***

Mark needs a break from screening film to the background noise of Roger's songwriting efforts, good as it is to have him back and working on something. Since they've pursued all the leads they got on Mimi to dead ends, that leaves the Life Cafe. He's even got enough money for a plate of fries and some tea, if the host feels like giving him a hard time again, but he's mostly there for the corner booth's relative quiet. Oh, and the functional heater.

"Um, excuse me."

Mark's only a little surprised to see Angel's friend from the hospital; the bit where she doesn't seem like she knows exactly what should happen next is a bit more of a shock.

"Oh, hi. Go ahead and have a seat, if you'd like."

"Thank you." She does so, and then hesitates again. "I just... wanted to apologize for my part in everything going to hell on you."

"...You saw the argument after the funeral, then?"

"Couldn't help overhearing a bit of it. And after what Angel said when I visited, well, I had to guess your friend took my referral and did something with it."

"He did. Passed it on to Collins, too, but he needs the time away from here. And Roger's back now. Got stuck somewhere around Cincinnati and came back not long after Thanksgiving."

"Well, there's that, at least. I only wanted to help, though, I promise. With the facts I had when I talked to him, that seemed like the best thing to do. I didn't realize where it would end up."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Losing Angel... hit us all really hard. It still is, in some ways. I think someone would've found reason to start shouting even if Roger hadn't been leaving." Mark sighs, then says, "Put it like that, I've been dodging you for a while now, haven't I? Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't apologize for it, darling. You needed time to mourn just as much as everyone else involved."

"True. But... well, I wasn't avoiding you in particular. I was more sort of avoiding the whole world."

"Understood. At least you've worked past that part."

Mark snorts. "If I hadn't, Angel would find some way to come and kick my ass."

"She would, wouldn't she... oh, that reminds me." Vida fishes a pen and what looks like an old ticket stub out of her handbag, and writes something down before passing it to Mark. "I doubt I could ever hope to fill Angel's fabulous shoes entirely, but if you or your friends ever feel the need to talk, don't hesitate to call."

After a moment, Mark manages one of the most genuine smiles he's had since Angel went into the hospital. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."


End file.
